Find Someone You Trust
by Akemi1582
Summary: What if everything had worked out differently for House and Cuddy? Following 'Who's Your Daddy'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Writing again, and this time I've been smart about it, the entire fic already has a thorough outline and I'm editing the next four chapters before I post them.

**Chapter one**

**By: Akemi**

********************

_House : "Find someone you trust."_

_Cuddy : "Someone like you?"_

_House : "Someone you like."_

-episode 2x23 "Who's Your Daddy?"

House walked into Wilson's office.

"Need some advice." He said.

"Patient?" Wilson asked.

"No." He walked over to sit on his couch. He tossed his cane between his hands a few times, thinking about the best way to word his question. "What do you do when someone you know is about to make a major life change, and you don't want him or her to do it?"

"Someone on your team?"

"Focus, Wilson, I've been sworn to secrecy. Can't tell you more than that."

"Wow, you've been sworn to secrecy and you're honoring it?"

"Yes, now can we get back to my problem?"

"How major a change?"

"Big… Huge. Drastic."

"Huh. And you're worried that whoever's doing this is in over their heads?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask what this major life change is?"

"No."

"Is it dangerous?" Wilson asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"No." House said with a look of irritation on his face.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want it to happen, not like this."

"Well, have you told whoever this person is the way _you_ think it should happen?"

"No."

"It's a woman. You're in knots over a woman?" Wilson questioned in disbelief, "Cuddy? Cameron?" House sighed in resignation.

"Thanks for the help, Wilson." He stood up to leave.

"Wait. Look, if you really don't want this to happen, then find a way to change it, but if it's going to happen whether you want it to or not, then try to make the most of it. It's all you can do." House nodded once and left.

*********************

House rode his motorcycle home; his mind was swimming with various scenarios of how the next few years would play themselves out. It was just last week that he found out that Cuddy was trying to have a baby through in vitro. And before he left the hospital that evening she had come into his office to thank him for the hormone injections. He didn't like it, but he was still helping her. She had been planning on saying something else, he was sure of it. Just what she had been planning to say was what was bugging him.

He entered his apartment and went straight to his piano.

*********************

Cuddy hesitated, she still wasn't sure that this was a good idea. She had almost gone through with it earlier, she had walked into his office and was fully prepared to tell him, but at the last second she couldn't go through with it. Now she was outside his apartment door and the piano melody reverberating through the door was achingly beautiful. The music paused for a few moments and Cuddy backed up to lean against the wall opposite his door. She listened as the music began again, softer this time though.

Her cell phone rang.

Mentally cursing herself and hoping House wouldn't hear, she answered, "Hello?"

The piano music stopped. "Are you…" It was House "…outside?"

"Umm…" Before she could get a word out she could hear his heavy footfalls and the door opened. "Hi." She flipped her cell phone closed and straightened.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Not sure yet, I should probably go…" She turned to walk back down the hall.

"Wait." She turned to look at him and his eyes stared into hers. "You changed your mind." Her eyes flicked to the floor and back to him, "No."

"Yes you did." His eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't change my mind."

"You changed something." He paused and moved to open the door a little wider. "Want a drink? Nothing alcoholic for you, I've got soda." He amended himself.

"No, I should go. I just wanted to tell you, I wouldn't put up with you if I didn't like you." She said it matter of factly, giving him a little smile before walking down the hall, leaving him standing there wondering what she could possibly mean.

************************

It was late, and Cuddy was reading in her living room, she had changed into her pajamas and was wearing a soft blue robe. She was reading a baby book her mother had given her. Her parents were excited about the idea of being grandparents, as was her sister of becoming an aunt.

Someone knocked on her door. She glanced at the clock, 10:30. She stood, tightened her robe and made her way to the door. She should have expected him to be there, who else could it be at this time of night? She opened the door.

"Did you mean it?" House asked. She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded once as if he had expected that answer if only because it made sense.

"Good." He said, he paused and then leaned forward and kissed her softly where she stood. When he backed away it was to see Cuddy with her eyes closed, resting against the door. Slowly, her eyes opened and rested their puzzled gaze on his.

"House?" He kissed her again before she could say anything else. Her hands wound their way into his hair, pulling him down closer. She pulled him inside and he heard the door slam behind him. He pushed her against the wall in the entryway. His mouth dropped to find a place just below her ear, she gasped at the feel of his lips. She felt it as his hand came up to cradle her head and tilt it back; as his other hand found the knot keeping her robe in place, felt the tug of him pulling at it. "House." Her hand came to rest on his.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I should have told you sooner. If you're going to have a baby, I want to be a part of it." Her face held a look of shock. "If you're going to do this, I want to be a part of it." He repeated. She could only stare at him wordlessly. Seconds ticked by, House bent to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You want to be my baby's father?" She whispered into his neck, not willing to meet his eyes.

"You will never come across someone with superior genes." He persuaded. She half smiled, looking up to meet his vivid blue eyes with her own, trying to find his lie. "I promise." She reached up and kissed him.

"Okay."

*****************

Leave me your thoughts in a review :)

-Akemi


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** A huge Thank You to everyone who reviewed chapter one!

**Warning:** Nothing _explicit_; but let me know if the rating should be changed to M. I'm not sure.

**Chapter Two**

**By: Akemi**

**************

Cuddy woke to the soft music of the piano coming from the next room. She opened her eyes and blinked, recognizing the room she was in. She turned over and saw the alarm clock; it was after eight, but she had no need to go to work on a Saturday morning. The music changed ever so slightly. She threw off the covers and sat up in bed, listening, it was beautiful. She dressed and padded barefoot into the living room. House sat at his piano, fingers moving over the keys with a dexterity she would never, in a million years, be able to manage. She curled up in the armchair just behind and to the side of the piano. He turned his head to glance her way for a moment before turning back to the piano. The song changed, its tempo speeding up, getting faster and faster until it came to rest as if on a cliff, not knowing where to turn before slowly winding down and petering to a sweet melody.

She watched him play.

**********************

House barged into Wilson's office.

"How did your weekend go? I'm assuming you saw this woman that's had you in knots, am I right?" Wilson asked.

"She does not have me in knots." House denied as he sat down.

"Oh yes she does, it's written all over your face. Who is it?"

"It is not, and we've been over this, remember? Sworn to secrecy."

"Ah, yes. Well then, you walked in here for something. It's not often you're here this early, actually, you're never here this early, so something's bugging you."

"Nothing's bugging me, I just need to think."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Good one, you almost had me spilling my secrets there." House said sarcastically. Wilson shrugged.

"This woman, if you're going to take her seriously, then treat her seriously. Get her flowers, women like flowers." Wilson suggested. House nodded, picked up his cane and walked back out. Wilson shook his head and laughed softly as he turned back to his work, he was definitely going to have to meet this woman.

******************

Cuddy walked towards the hospital from the parking lot. She and House had been with each other for almost two weeks now. She still couldn't believe it; she still wasn't sure what to think of it; though the possibility that House was messing with her was growing smaller with every passing day. She remembered what had transpired just a few nights ago

_He had taken her to dinner at a restaurant near the hospital after work. He was walking her up the path to her door when she had to ask_

"_Why?" House glanced at her._

"_Why not?"_

"_That's your reason?"_

"_Are you honestly asking why I'm not just having sex with you?" He flashed a grin in her direction, "the reason why I took you out to dinner?" Cuddy looked taken aback for a moment before she answered._

"_Yes."_

"_Does it matter?" They were at her door._

"_I need to know if this is real or if you're just screwing with me."_

"_You mean just screwing you." House corrected._

"_Both."_

"_You're beautiful, funny, smart for a second rate doctor, and can be a pain in the ass when you want to be; but you're worth it. I have other motives besides just wanting to get in your bedroom with you." He took her hand and stepped closer. "If you wind up pregnant, that's going to be my baby too, which means I want the chance to watch him grow up too. Are you okay with that?" There was a second's pause._

"_Yes." She whispered. He stepped even closer and kissed her gently. Her lips opened automatically for him, he could taste the chocolate cake she had eaten for dessert mixed with the underlying taste of wine. His hands settled on her waist and she brought hers up around his neck as the kiss deepened in intensity quickly. He twirled her to push her up against the door. Her hands ran down his chest and reached behind her to grip the door handle and push it open. They stumbled inside and he slammed the door behind them as he walked her backwards down the hall, still kissing her feverishly. Her hands ran up his chest and began tugging at his jacket. He broke the kiss to take it off before gathering her in his arms again. His hands found the row of buttons on her cardigan and within moments it was off. His hands slid underneath her blouse and unhooked her bra just as hers finished unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled off her blouse, and her bra fell to the floor with it as they turned into her bedroom._

She shivered at the memory before shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts and walked into the lobby to the front desk, signing the forms that were placed in front of her after giving them a quick once over before continuing to her office. She greeted her assistant as she unlocked her office and stepped inside. That's when she saw them, the small bouquet of yellow roses sitting on her desk. She set her briefcase down behind her desk and picked them up; they had just opened and were perfect. There was a small note tied to the bouquet, she smiled as she read it.

_Any weird pregnancy cravings yet?_

House could always surprise her.

****************************

And chapter two is complete!

Leave me your thoughts in a review :)

-Akemi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**By: Akemi**

***************

It had all started with some simple forms from his charts that needed to be signed before they could bill insurance. It was nearing the end of the day; the hospital's halls were beginning to empty from the majority of its staff in anticipation of the coming weekend.

"I need you to finish your charts; you still need to sign on all of these." Cuddy said.

"Sorry, I'm on my way out. No can do, see you later." He was wearing his leather jacket and had hefted his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Just sign the damn forms, House." Cuddy said, exasperated. He rolled his eyes, but dropped his backpack on the floor and sat back down at his desk. He picked up a pen and looked up expectantly at her with a smile befitting a three-year-old. She grinned in victory and dropped the pile of charts on the desk in front of him. She leaned back on his desk as he signed them. He was halfway through when he couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He had to ask.

"Do you know you're tempting fate by doing that?" He asked, indicating with his pen, her position on his desk. "It's bringing all sorts of naughty things to mind."

Cuddy sighed and stood. "Better?"

"No."

"Well, deal with it. And finish signing those." She instructed. He grinned and did as he was told, sneaking glances at her every few seconds. He finally had a haphazardly piled stack of charts a few minutes later.

"All done." He announced. Cuddy made a motion to grab the pile of charts. He watched as she attempted to arrange them in a safer order before picking them up. It was that moment that House decided to make his move. He switched his cane to his other hand and used the curved end to hook around her waist just as she was turning to leave his office. It worked exactly as he had visualized it would in his mind. She stumbled and he pulled her towards him. The majority of the charts tumbled from her arms as she landed in his lap.

"House!" She exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink. He claimed a kiss before she could say anything else. When he released her it was only to wrap his arms loosely around her, idly playing with a lock of curly brown hair twisted around his finger. "House, we shouldn't be doing this." Cuddy said.

"Why not?"

"We're at work, we're supposed to be acting professionally, not fooling around." She explained quickly, attempting to work herself free from House's embrace, which only served to make him tighten his hold.

"Half the doctors at this place have already left. Who's going to know?"

"I'll know!"

"Are you going to tattle on yourself?" He asked playfully.

"No, but we should still-"House took that moment to kiss her again.

"We shouldn't…" Cuddy trailed off at the look in his eyes as he stared down at her. "House?" He looked almost bewildered that she was in his arms.

"Never thought this would happen someday." He said softly. The light from the setting sun outside cast a glow over her face, highlighting the red in her hair. She watched him curiously as he continued to play with her hair, twirling the curl around his finger. Rarely had she seen him like this, it was only recently she had been introduced to this side of him. Those blue eyes looking at her.... Her hand rose up to curl around the back of his neck, pulled him down as she stretched up to kiss him. She was lost in the feel of his lips on hers, as he crushed her to him and deepened the kiss. He unbuttoned her jacket and she gasped as his hand inched towards her breasts and grazed one side teasingly.

Her legs were dangling over the armrest of the chair, one of her heels precariously hanging onto her foot as he pressed her even closer. The glass door to his office burst open and they started, breaking their kiss.

"House - Oh my God!" It was Wilson.

"Oh my God," Cuddy whispered under her breath, knowing how he must be seeing his, her in House's lap, patient files scattered all over the floor. This time when she tried to disentangle herself, he let her.

"And Cuddy?!" Wilson exclaimed. She stood and buttoned her jacket, Wilson's face was held in a state of shock. She bent to scoop up the folders and walked purposefully to the door.

"You saw nothing." She told Wilson.

"I saw nothing." Wilson repeated.

She left the office and Wilson turned to look back at House. "That was Cuddy!" He exclaimed. House only gave him a mischievous grin.

*******************

Next chapter is longer, I promise!

Leave me your thoughts :)

-Akemi


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!

**Chapter Four**

**By: Akemi**

***************

Cuddy blinked her eyes open and the smell of eggs assailed her nose with the speed and force of a freight train. She sat up in bed and groaned as a wave of nausea hit her. She smiled and threw on her panties and a shirt of House's before walking down the hall. House was in his kitchen, taking out his scrambled eggs from the frying pan as he watched her walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Any chance my breakfast makes you want to puke?" He asked, waving his plate of eggs under her nose. She grinned,

"How did you know?" She asked as she fought another mild wave of nausea.

"Are you serious?" He asked as he set his plate down on the counter.

"Yes." She said and walked a few more steps to stand toe to toe with him and wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. He folded her into his arms as he returned her kiss, crushing her body against him. After a moment he broke the kiss and she smiled up at him. "I woke up nauseous." She said, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Well, you're either pregnant, or you have the flu." House said as his hands dropped to settle around her waist. She gaped at him.

"Way to kill the mood." She accused. "It's June, not flu season, the chances of me having the flu are slim to none." She reasoned.

"All too true, Cuddy." He said as he bent to press another kiss to her lips. "You know, I really like to way you look when you're wearing my clothes." He stated as his fingers wound their way to the front of his light blue shirt and began to undo the few buttons she had done before walking into the kitchen. She stopped him as his fingers reached a crucial button.

"Breakfast." She reminded him.

"Or…. We can make extra doubly sure that you are pregnant." He said as he began to walk backwards down the hall, lightly pulling her along.

"We can't be late for work again." She said, following him.

"Promise."

"Where have I heard that before?" She asked playfully and kissed him.

******************

House held Cuddy's hair out of her face as she threw up her breakfast into the toilet. When it seemed she had finally threw up all she possibly could he flushed as he helped her up. She made her way shakily to the sink and rinsed her mouth.

"I should have known a child of yours would make me have morning sickness galore."

"I'm wounded."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about the puking. I'm actually happy I am." She said as she brushed her teeth.

"Because it means you're pregnant." He said. She rinsed and spat in the sink.

"Yes."

"That pregnancy test you took is proof too."

"With the injections full of hormones I took in the beginning, it could be misread, this is proof." She said.

"I'm the most brilliant diagnostician you've ever known. I can say without a doubt, you are pregnant." He said and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a kiss in her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

**********************

House was in Cuddy's office. He had just successfully diagnosed his patient with a squamous cell carcinoma in the lungs and was now idly tossing his cane from one hand to the other from her couch as he studied her.

"You know, I could ultrasound you," he offered suddenly.

"I have an appointment with my OB in a few days." Cuddy said from her desk.

"It would put your mind at ease."

"And why does that matter to you?"

"I like messing with you. I still plan on continuing to mess with you. But it's no fun when you're too stressed out about the baby to fully appreciate my brilliance." He said in a matter of fact manner. She couldn't help but grin, shaking her head ruefully. "Come on, I'll be happy and you'll be happier once I ultrasound you." He said, standing. A few moments later she nodded and walked with him out of her office.

*********************

They were in an empty hospital room. Cuddy was lying on the bed, holding her blouse out of the way as House squirted the gel on her stomach and moved the transducer over her.

"Well, that's interesting." He said.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" Cuddy asked, struggling to remain calm.

"The _babies_ are doing just fine." House said, staring at the computer screen.

"_Babies_?" Cuddy was stunned. "House, this isn't a joke is it?"

"No joke." He turned the monitor to face her. "_It's twins_."

"Ohhh…." On the computer screen in the fuzzy black and white image were two distinct black images on opposite sides of the screen. "Those are our babies." Cuddy said in awe.

"Those are our babies." House said as he turned his gaze back to the screen. Two little black dots never meant so much.

***********************

House walked into Wilson's office and sat down on his sofa. Wilson raised his eyebrows in question as he sipped his coffee. House waited for the right moment then said,

"Cuddy's pregnant."

Wilson choked.

After a small coughing fit, he cleared his throat.

"Cuddy's pregnant?" He asked.

"Yup, and guess what?"

"Judging from the scene I walked in on a few weeks ago in your office, I'm going to guess that Cuddy's having your baby?"

"Cuddy's having my _babies._" House corrected.

"Oh my God! _Babies? Plural?_"

"Plural."

"How many?"

"Twins."

"When did you find out?"

"About a half hour ago. I did an ultrasound on her. She's in her office right now, no doubt in disbelief and amazement that I'm so good I got her pregnant with twins."

"Were you _trying_ to get her pregnant?

"Yes."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"She's the one you didn't want making major life changes, isn't she? She wanted a baby?" He paused as that mulled over in his mind. "And you decided to make the most of it. Well, I must say, I am impressed. You actually listened to me. How far along is she?"

"Five and a half weeks or so. She still has an appointment with her OB though."

"Wow, I never thought you of all people would beat me to fatherhood."

"Don't worry Wilson; you'll have little Jimmys running around soon enough." He said, standing.

"Think you can handle it?"

"I hope so." House said seriously.

*********************

Cameron, Foreman and Chase were attempting to locate House. So far their attempts were futile, and they had a new patient who had just come in with seizures. The three of them poked their heads into Wilson's office.

"Do you know where House is?" Cameron asked.

Wilson looked up from his paperwork, "Try Cuddy's office." He suggested, thinking of what had transpired between the two just yesterday.

"Cuddy's office?" Foreman questioned. "Why would he be there?"

"To mess with her, come on." Chase said and the three of them left.

The sight they were met with in Cuddy's office wasn't the one they had been picturing in their minds at the thought of House bugging Cuddy. They never in their right minds would have expected to see House and Cuddy sitting on her sofa together with his arm wrapped around her waist as she reviewed case files.

"Got a patient." Foreman announced as the three of them walked in.

"Another one?" House plaintively turned to face Cuddy only to receive a look in return that clearly said _go do your job_. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to." He sighed and a moment passed before he stood and said to his team,

"Let's go."

Cameron frowned and glanced at Cuddy then back to him. As they left her office she caught up with the others, "What's going on with Cuddy?" She asked him.

"She's pregnant with my twins." House said.

"No, really." Chase prompted.

"Really." House repeated. Chase rolled his eyes and turned to face Cameron who shrugged. Foreman just sighed in annoyance and followed them to the elevator.

Back in her office Cuddy straightened the vase of red tipped yellow roses sitting on her desk before getting back to work.

***********************

This one was fun to write :) Sorry it was later than usual, this past week has been busier than usual, I graduated from high school^_^ Anyways…

Leave me your thoughts in a review!

-Akemi


End file.
